Rainstorm
by ArtemisDreamer
Summary: The rain beats down on the Valley of Peace as Po and Tai Lung relax together. Of course, the peace will not last forever. Drabble. Established relationship. Tai Lung/Po, M/M.


Rainstorm

It was raining outside, a driving, relentless rain that forced all living creatures to find shelter lest they be drenched to the bone. It was the sort of rain that found each and every hole in the roof, and it had come on so suddenly that there was no time to get indoors, never mind to fetch the laundry from the line. It was the sort of rain that made the animals of the Valley of Peace thoroughly miserable.

Well, all of the animals besides a certain panda and his beloved snow leopard. Po and Tai Lung were completely content, protected from the elements in their humble, rundown excuse for a home. This shack – for it truly was nothing more than a shack – was located on the outskirts of the valley, and it was there that they now relaxed, enjoying one another's company.

Anyone peering through the cracked windowpane would see Po settled comfortably in a threadbare armchair that was too small to contain his bulk. Tai Lung lay on the rug near the fireplace, luxuriating in the heat from the fire within. It was the leopard that spoke first.

"Remind me again how we ended up in this miserable dump?" He asked teasingly.

"It's not a dump," Po pouted. "It's my dad's vacation house."

"Vacation house, miserable dump," the feline smirked. "Does it really matter what we call it? Still, you didn't answer my question."

The panda paused for a moment, watching the water drip from the ceiling down into the numerous of pots, pans and bowls that were spread out across the floor.

"We're here because it's a place that we can be happy. Together. It was this or leave the valley, and you know I couldn't do that to Dad."

Tai Lung yawned, stretching like the cats that were his distant relations. "I know that, Po, and I'm not complaining. I have you, and there's a roof over our heads… If you can call that sieve a roof. At any rate, I've got everything I could possibly hope for."

Po chuckled, feeling warmth blossom inside of him that had nothing to do with the fire and everything to do with his kitten's loving words. He reached over to the plate that sat on the wobbly table, right next to a cracked red bowl half-full of rainwater, and snagged a cookie. These were not just any cookies. These were freshly baked chocolate cookies made using his secret "Super Awesome Triple Chocolate Cookies of Awesomeness" recipe. The panda took an appreciative sniff, before giving in and stuffing the treat into his mouth.

At the sound of his chewing, Tai Lung's ears perked up. "So, my gluttonous little panda bear. Being greedy, are we?" His tone was dangerous, though Po knew that he wasn't serious.

"Oh Tai, you know I'd save you some… maybe." He replied sheepishly, tossing a cookie towards the feline. Gold eyes tracked its flight, and at the last second a paw shot out, snatching it deftly from the air in an astonishing display of speed.

"Show-off," Po muttered.

"Of course," purred the snow leopard. "And admit it, you love me that way."

"I love you no matter what, Tai-tai," the panda replied, using his affectionate nickname for the handsome feline and pretending not to notice the light blush that spread across the other's muzzle.

"Indeed you d-" Tai Lung broke off in mid-sentence, his body tensing as if preparing for combat. The goofy smile plastered across Po's face vanished as he sensed what was setting his partner on edge.

Putting a finger to his lips, the leopard rose silently and padded to the door, checking that it was securely barred. Then, as an added precaution, he looped on the chain, locking it in place with a touch of his claw and giving it a good yank, just to be sure. Then, with a good-natured smirk, he returned to his spot near the fireplace. Giving the panda a conspiratorial wink, he began to speak.

"Do you know what I enjoy most about rainy days, Po? The sound of the rain rushing down the roof and tapping on the windows. The sound of the streams and rivers running high and fast. It's calming."

"Yeah, and there's the fact that you can be totally lazy and sleep all day," Po said happily.

"The crackling of the blazing fire that keeps out the chill as it warms your aching paws."

"That smell of wet earth is nice too."

"Yes, and we mustn't forget the sound of a furious, soaking wet racoon screaming at the top of his lungs outside of the front door."

"Huh?" Po's confused expression was utterly adorable.

Tai Lung raised a paw. "Wait for it… wait for it…"

"PING PO!" roared a voice clearly recognizable as that of Master Shifu. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THAT DOOR THIS MINUTE, OR THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!"

"Ah, there it is." The smirk was audible in the snow leopard's voice. "Joy of joys. How I've missed that old coot's voice. You know, I was starting to think that the geezer had forgotten about us."

Shifu was trying the door now, causing the wood to creak and the chain to jingle. Then, there was a moment of silence, followed by the crash of splintering wood that shook the entire shack. Snapped out of their reverie, the lovers sprang to their feet, still shaking with silent laughter.

Another crash, but the chain on the door held firm. Tai Lung made a series of complex gestures with his hand, and then indicated the sheet of corrugated metal that passed for a back door. Po nodded, still grinning widely. Swiftly and silently, as only Kung Fu masters could, – though in truth neither held that lofty title, at least not anymore – the two males were out the door and had run a good ten miles in the direction of the next province before Shifu had so much as broken down the door.


End file.
